How It Should Be
by JenJethro143
Summary: Harley and Mallet rediscover their love for each other after nearly ten years.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Harley stared at the clock- 3:30 AM- she couldn't sleep. Endless thoughts occupied her mind, thoughts of her kids, her dad, her brother Frank, Gus, and- him. _He_ was A.C. Mallet, better known as Harley's ex-husband, who cheated on her all those years ago. The man who ripped her heart out, ruined her life, and never even bothered to apologize- or so she thought. Mallet had written her lots of letters begging her forgiveness- Frank had kept them all from her. He had to protect his sister. Now, Harley and Mallet were together again... well, sort of.

Harley was convicted of murder, sent to prison for life, leaving her with nothing, no chance of ever getting out. Then, by some twist of fate, she was given an opportunity, so to speak, for a little  
"special treatment." The warden of the prison was a man from Harley's past, one she had tried so hard to forget. Yeah, that's right, A.C. Mallet. What a coincidence (or not). Long story short- Harley had to hide out in Mallet's office so she wouldn't be transferred to another prison, and the two ended up getting somewhat closer... well, civil, at least.

Now, Harley's on the run, away from everyone she knows, everyone she loves. The only one there with her is Mallet. And from the looks of things, it could be that way for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Harley? You awake hon?" Mallet shook Harley gently. "Mm, sleep, go away," Harley grumbled. "C'mon Cooper. You gotta get up. I already let you sleep longer than I should have." "Ok." Harley rolled out of bed, looking extremely disheveled. "You look so beautiful when you wake up," Mallet smiled. "No, I do not. I look like I just got massacred, and lost." "No, then you'd look, kind of, dead," he chuckled playfully. "Mallet, if you don't shut up, I might just "sexually harass" you again," Harley joked, referring to an earlier incident which ended with her throwing him onto the bed. "Well, if you wanna start this again..." "No, Mallet stop!" Harley screeched. But it was too late- he grabbed her around the waist, and threw her, backwards, onto the un-made bed. "Sexual harassment!" Harley yelled jokingly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's fun. And I'll do it whenever I want!" "Oh yeah?" Harley flipped over, so she was on top of Mallet. "_Now _who's in charge!" She winked, half playfully, half- something else. The "something else" was something she didn't want to feel. But she couldn't help it. Harley Cooper was still in love with A.C. Mallet.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"I'll be right back, Cooper" "Wait. Where are you going?" Harley asked curiously. "Just to get some more ice. And _maybe_ some, say, champagne?" "Mallet, don't start with me. This isn't 'let's get Harley all hot and bothered so she'll go to bed with me day. We're ON THE RUN!" "Where the hell did that come from?" Mallet asked, surprised, but pleasantly. "C'mon, don't play dumb with me Mallet. You know damn well that's what you were thinking." "It was not! Maybe I just like champagne." "No, no. You were too thinking that. You _so_ want me. It's written all over your face." "And _you_ want _me_ too, don't try to deny it."

Harley stared at the ground, afraid to look into Mallet's eyes. "Oh yeah. What makes you so sure of that?" she asked. "It's in the way you look at me. The way you can't speak when you're around me. I may not be over you, but you're not over me either Cooper. Not even close." "Well, that's a very nice theory, Mallet, but that's all it is. A theory. Just like all our theories about everything else in this whole god damn situation. Now go get your ice, and, yeah, get some champagne too. But don't think it'll get me out of my clothes." "Just wait, Harley. Just you wait. You'll change your mind, and we'll both get lucky," Mallet joked. "GO GET THE ICE!" "I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh."

When Mallet left the room (finally), Harley sat down on the bed, and began to contemplate what had just been said. "What is _wrong_ with me?" she wondered. "How can I still have feelings for a man who hurt me so much? A man who ripped my heart out and made me cry myself to sleep every night for what seemed like forever? Do I have no will power at all?" Harley was never an expert at hiding her feelings, and this was no different. "We have to stop this. We have to stop dancing around all this tension. When he comes back, I'm gonna say everything I'm feeling. We have to talk about this- for real- not just playing around. We have to admit everything we feel, even if it hurts." Just then, the door opened- Mallet was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"I'm back Harley." Mallet entered the hotel room with a bucket of ice... and a bottle of champagne. "Oh my God! You actually got champagne? Mallet..." "No, Harley, shut up. Here, have some champagne. Wait, no. There aren't any glasses." Mallet began searching for cups, even paper ones would do. "No, Mallet. Don't worry about the glasses. We have to talk." Harley walked over to the bed. "Sit," she said, almost as if giving an order. "What hon? What is it?" Mallet asked, genuinely curious. "We have to discuss something. We need to stop dancing around this." "Dancing around what? What are you getting at Cooper?" "This- these feelings. Your feelings, my feelings, just- feelings." "Feelings. Whoa, whoa, whoa, feelings." Mallet began to sing one of the worst songs of the century... possibly of all time. "Mallet. God, I hate that song. No, be serious. No more jokes."

Harley had a stern look on her face. "Wow. This must be serious. You look... almost evil." Mallet was truly interested now. "Thanks, I think. Anyway, we have to put everything on the table. Where do we stand Mallet? What's next for us? And I don't mean on-the-run wise. I mean... couple wise." Harley looked straight into Mallet's eyes. "Couple wise? You mean- romantically and such?" "Yeah, I guess. It's just, you know, it's obvious that we both still have _feelings_, and I think it's time we did something about them." "By "something" what exactly do you mean? Do you mean, like, um, you know, _that_? Or no. Because for the first time since I met you Cooper, I can't read your face. For the first time, I don't know what you're thinking. And I wanna know. I really do. What are you thinking?" Mallet was rambling, which usually meant he was nervous- or hot and bothered. Either way, he wanted an answer from Harley, and he wasn't going to wait much longer. "Honestly, Mallet, I don't even know what I mean. But I don't mean... _that_. I don't think we're quite there yet. But we do need to talk about our feelings. Assess them, I guess. Dissect them until we get to the very core." "This is going to be a _looong_ night," Mallet laughed. "Yeah, but we need it. We need a long night to sort everything out."

"Ok, let's start from the beginning." "Which would be when? When we met? The root cellar? When is 'the beginning' Harley?" "When you cheated on me, Mallet. That's the beginning. That's when my whole world crumbled. That's when I felt like I had nothing- like I _was _nothing. You were the love of my life Mallet, and losing you hurt more than you could ever imagine." Harley's eyes began to tear up. "Yes, I can imagine it Harley. Because you _are_ the love of my life. And I know I hurt you. I wish I could change what happened. I would give anything to go back and erase all the pain I saw in your eyes. If I could do it all over again Harley..." Now Mallet was beginning to cry, and Harley's face was buried in a pillow, as an attempt to hide her own tears. "I still... I mean, when I look at you, Mallet, I... it feels like it did all those years ago, when we were so deeply in love that I thought nothing would ever tear us apart. And I hate you for what you did to me. But behind all that hate, all that pain. When you look into my eyes, I still feel the way I did the moment I saw you. I..." Harley stopped, afraid of what she was about to say. "You what, Harley? You still what?" Mallet asked, even though he knew the answer. "Mallet, I... I... love you..." Harley began to cry harder as Mallet moved closer to her. "I love you too Harley. I love you too." Harley tried to avert her gaze, but she couldn't help looking deep into Mallet's bright blue eyes. Her heart was beating faster as she felt his breath on her face. "I love you," she whispered, as her lips parted. After a long, painful period, Harley and Mallet shared their first _real kiss_ in ten years.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Harley stared at Mallet sleeping uncomfortably in a chair. "Mallet? You awake?" She whispered, just in case he wasn't- she didn't want to wake him up. "Yeah. Why?" "I was just gonna ask..." Her voice trailed off, as she became afraid to actually ask him the question. "What is it Cooper? What were you gonna ask?" "I was just wondering if maybe, uh, if that chair is really uncomfortable... well, you could come sleep in the bed with me." "Are you sure?" Mallet didn't want to push Harley to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. "Yes. I'm sure. Come on Mallet. Come here and get a good night's sleep." "Ok." He looked into her eyes, and realized she was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked as he snuggled under the covers. "Just, this. Everything. You, me, us, and whatever else good comes out of this." She moved closer to him. "And I just wanted to say thank you." "Again, Cooper? You've already thanked me a thousand times. What did I do now?" "You make me feel safe, and secure. When I'm with you, it doesn't really feel like I have to run from anything. Not like when I'm out there, in the world, running from everything I ever knew. No. When I'm with you, it's just _us_. Like it was before. Like it always has been, and like it always will be." "Oh, well, in that case, you're very welcome." Harley moved even closer to Mallet, so their bodies were touching. "Good night Mallet," Harley said, as she cuddled up in Mallet's strong arms. "Good night Harley. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Mallet awoke the next morning to find Harley comfortably snuggled up in his arms. He smiled at the sight of her beautiful face. "This feels like a dream. Nothing like this could ever happen to me," Mallet thought, amazed at the fact that something good was actually coming out of this whole on the run thing.

Just then, Harley yawned, stretching her arms, which just barely missed Mallet's face. "Watch it Cooper, you don't know your own strength," Mallet chuckled. "Yes I do know my strength, and I'll use it on you if I have to." "No. No you wouldn't. Because you know I'm stronger, and I would use my strength to overpower you." "You can overpower me anytime Mallet!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Mallet was hoping that his thoughts weren't irrational. "What do you think it means?" Harley questioned (though she already knew). "You don't really wanna know Harley. But I have a feeling you already do." "Yeah, I think so. Maybe I did mean that. But right now, I gotta take a shower."  
Mallet began to follow her into the bathroom. "What the HELL do you think you are doing!" Harley yelled. "Uh, I gotta take a shower too," Mallet said, innocently. "Don't act innocent with me A.C. Mallet. I know damn well what you were trying to do, and it ain't gonna happen buddy!" Harley was still yelling, but it became more playful (as it always was with them). "Ok, ok I admit it- I wanted to take a shower with you. But can you blame me. I mean, you're the most beautiful woman in the world. Any man in his right mind would wanna shower with you Harley." Mallet was smiling, and, though Harley was hiding her face, he could tell she was smiling too. "About that 'most beautiful woman' comment. Did you really mean that? Or are you just saying it because you wanna get into my pants?" Harley joked. "I've already _been_ in your pants, Cooper, and it's a damn nice place to be!" "Mallet... Thanks, I guess. But no, really, I have to get cleaned up. Maybe we can finish this later. And I'm gonna stress the word _maybe_."

Harley touched Mallet's face and almost as if it was a natural impulse, they kissed. "Ok, well, not so much stress on the 'maybe.' But still... I'll be out in a few minutes." Harley closed the bathroom door (but left it unlocked, for some reason...). "Ok Cooper! But I'll remember that you took the stress off the 'maybe.'"


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

It was two days after the "shower" incident, and Harley still could not get Mallet's words out of her mind. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he had said to her. Other people had told her that before (of course... she was married three times), but when he said it, it was- different.

"Harley? You OK in there?" Mallet called through the door. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a second." "Alright, but just one second. And then I'm coming in there whether you're decent or not. Well, you're always decent, but you know what I mean!" Harley blushed. Mallet always knew how to make her feel beautiful. "It's been more than a second Cooper, I'm coming in –" She opened the door halfway through his sentence. "Sorry Mallet. Guess you won't get to see me naked this time." Harley giggled. "That may be so, but don't expect me to wait forever." "I never said you'd have to wait _forever_. I never even said you'd have to wait for long. I think you'll be happy when you get out of the shower."

Mallet was _extremely _interested in what Harley had just said. "What do you mean 'I'll be happy when I get out of the shower?'" "You'll see. Just wait." She looked at him with that look- the look that he hadn't seen in almost ten years. That's when he knew what she meant. "OK, Cooper. Use that element of surprise stuff if you want. But remember- I know _all _your tricks- every single one. So you can't fool me." "I'm not trying to fool you Mallet. Just wait and see. I'm 100 percent sure you'll _love_ what I have planned." She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I like it already," Mallet said with a sexy smile. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Harley quietly re-entered the hotel room, hoping that Mallet wasn't out of the shower yet. "Thank God," she said to herself after making sure he wasn't in sight. Harley had snuck out of the room to buy a few things. First, she went down to the gift shop (which was huge- this _is _New York), which, thankfully, sold candles. She bought five candles, a bottle of champagne, and two plastic cups, since there were no wine glasses. Then, she went to the strip mall next door, and picked up some "clothing" for the occasion. After returning to the hotel, Harley was ready for a night to remember.

"Harley? What's going on out there?" Mallet called from the bathroom. "Nothing babe. I'm just waiting for you to finish, so I can start," Harley said playfully. "Start?" "Yes, start." "What do you mean Cooper?" "You'll see. Believe me, you'll _see_."

Harley undressed, and put on the outfit she had bought- a red, frilly, very see-through, camisole top, and a sheer, black mini-skirt, neither of which left anything to the imagination. She poured the champagne in the cheap plastic cups, and placed it on the table beside the bed. She placed the candles strategically around the room, and lit them with the matches from the desk drawer. Finally, she lay down on the bed, facing the bathroom door, so she would be the first thing Mallet saw when he opened the door.

"You take longer in the bathroom than a woman Mallet!" Harley joked. "I'll be out in two seconds Harley. God you're impatient." At that moment, the bathroom door opened slowly, as Mallet entered the bedroom. "Oh... my... God. Harley, this is..." "Don't say anything Mallet. Just come here. Come over to the bed." "You- you look so beautiful. But where did you get all... this?" He asked. "Does it really matter babe? I don't think it does. Just get over here and make love to me." "Yes ma'am!"

Mallet climbed onto the bed, and just looked into Harley's eyes. "What?" she asked, as he just kept staring. "You, Harley. You're just- wow!" "Ok, I think we've established that you like this whole thing. But I want you to show me. I want you to show me how much you love me." "God I've waited so long for this," Mallet sighed, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the love of his life. "I know. I have too, Mallet." "Well then-" Harley pressed her lips against Mallet's passionately, and soft, pleasurable moans escaped from her mouth.

"Mmm. I missed you," she whispered. "Yeah. I missed you too. Now, let's get rid of some of this excess clothing." "All you're wearing is a towel, so that shouldn't be hard." "No, but _I_ am..." "Oh- a sex joke, huh? Well-" Mallet cut Harley off with a long, hard kiss. She parted her lips, so his tongue could slip into her mouth. He removed her shirt (if you could call it that), and began kissing up and down her chest. "Oh Mallet! God that feels so good." "Mm, you sure do Coo- I mean Harley." "You caught yourself!" She giggled. Mallet began kissing her stomach, and moved lower and lower. He removed her skirt, and began massaging her thighs. "Mallet!" She screamed in pleasure. "I need you!" "Well, then, let's dispose of this towel."

Harley unwrapped Mallet's towel, to reveal his naked body. "Wow. Just like I remembered." "Well, you... I didn't think it was possible, but you're even more beautiful than-" She began kissing up and down his back, slowly, making sure to get every spot. "Mmm, Harley. That feels _so_ good. You're incredible." "You wanna see how incredible I really am?" Mallet gasped at the sound of Harley's sexy whisper in his ear. He pulled her to him, wanting to be inside her so badly. "Mallet I need you. Now!"

He slowly lowered herself onto her, never taking his eyes off of her. "This- oh God. God Harley, you're so incredible. You feel so good." "Mmm. Mallet, you amaze me. This is just as good as I remember. You're the only one who makes me feel this way." They continued making love, never averting their gazes from each other. After a few minutes, Harley's breathing got faster, and her golden eyes widened. "Mallet!" She screamed, knowing release was near. "God Harley! Come to me!" "I'm coming Mallet! I'm coming to you!" Their kisses got fiercer, as the sweat poured down their bodies. Both Harley and Mallet screamed in pleasure as the reached climax.

"My. God." Harley gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Wow, Harley. You just... wow." "Is that all you can say Mallet?" "No. You're incredible. Extraordinary. I love you so much Harley." "I love you too Mallet." They kissed passionately, and proceeded to fall asleep in each other's arms. Harley and Mallet were together again, after nearly ten years.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Harley opened her eyes and groaned. The clock on the desk read 8:17. "It's after 8," she thought to herself. "Mallet. Hey. Wake up." Mallet mumbled inaudibly, and turned on his side. "Come on Mallet!" "Ugh. I'm up, I'm up. You don't have to yell Cooper." "Sorry. It's just, you know, two people, one bathroom." "Well why can't we take a shower together? After all, we're already 'dressed' for the occasion," Mallet said, jokingly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Harley called, wondering who would come to see herself and Mallet in the hotel room. "It's Gus." "Um, yeah. Hold on a minute!" Harley yelled, desperately trying to put her clothes on. "What is he doing here?" Mallet asked. "No idea. But get in the bathroom. Now!" Mallet did as he was told, as Harley adjusted her shirt.

"What's going on?" Harley asked as she opened the door. "Well, not really much. Except that you might be able to come home soon!" Gus said, excitedly. "Really? Why? What happened?" "Too many questions, Coop. Slow down." "Sorry. I'll just let you talk, and I'll shut up." "You don't know how to shut up," Mallet joked, as he came back into the main room. "Well, that's one thing we agree on then," Gus laughed.

"Just tell us what's happening!" Harley pleaded. "Ok, ok. Well, something very fishy is going on in Springfield," Gus began. "See, it seems like all the Spauldings-" "With you being the exception of course," Mallet interrupted. "Mallet, shut up. Let him tell." "_Anyway_, all the Spauldings seem to be hiding something. The thing is, I can't figure out what. At least, I couldn't on my own. So I teamed up with Bill and Olivia-" "You _what?_" Harley exclaimed. "Harley let him finish." "Right. So, we teamed up, thinking maybe all three of us together could get more done." "So did it?" Harley asked. "Well, sort of." "What do you mean 'sort of,' Gus? Did you or didn't you figure anything out?" "Yes, but we don't know what it means." "Well, what is it?" "A phone number."

"A phone number?" Harley seemed surprised. "Did you call it?" Mallet asked. "Yeah, but it's out of service. The operator recording thingy gave an alternate number, but that one was out of service too. So Bill ran the numbers to see if they had any connection to business dealings, but he didn't find anything." "So what could the numbers mean? You think it has something to do with whoever killed Phillip?" Harley and Mallet looked at each other. "Possibly. I just came by to update you, and make sure you're ok, Harley." "Yes Gus, I'm fine. Mallet's doing a fine job protecting me, and nothing's gonna happen." "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'd never let anything happen to Harley."

"Ok, well, I should go, before someone gets suspicious." Gus walked towards the front door, after giving Harley a quick kiss. "I love you Harley." "I love you too." "Bye." "Remember to tell us _anything_ that comes up." "I will babe, don't worry. See ya." "Bye."

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least," Harley said, once Gus had left. "Yeah, it certainly was," Mallet agreed. "So, what do you think? You think it's a Spaulding conspiracy, or what?" "I don't know. Gus left those numbers here, right?" "Well, unintentionally. I kinda grabbed them from his hand, but I don't think he knows." "You're good, Cooper. Real good." Mallet smirked. "Yeah, I know. You wanna call the numbers?" Harley smiled. "Yeah, just as soon as we take our showers." "You mean our _shower_. Let's go." Harley glared at Mallet. "Together?" "Yes silly, together. Come on." "I'll go for that."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Harley and Mallet entered the bathroom and began getting undressed. "Hold on!" Harley ran into the main room. "What?" I forgot this. I bought it with all the other stuff." "What is it?" "Shower gel. It smells like strawberries." "Mmm. Strawberries." Mallet smirked. "Yes, strawberries. You look like a kid in a candy store when you smile like that."

Harley ran the water, making sure it was the perfect temperature. She got into the shower, and motioned for Mallet to join her. He ran over to the side of the tub, and practically fell in, causing Harley to burst into laughter. "I didn't say to run for the shower like your life depended on it!" Harley giggled. "Yeah, shut up Cooper. You're lucky I didn't fall. I would've landed right on top of you."

"Wanna wash me?" Harley asked seductively. "Hell yeah!" Mallet laughed. "Ok, then. Come here and wash me." Mallet poured some of the gel in his hands, and rubbed them together, causing them to lather. He rubbed up and down Harley's back, causing her to moan softly. "Mm. More," she whispered. Mallet lowered his hands to Harley's thighs, massaging them gently. He knew she loved it when he kneaded her inner thighs. "You like that, don't'cha?" "Yeah. You know it." They both laughed. Mallet spun Harley around, and began washing her chest. He cupped each of her breasts in his hands, rubbing them slowly and tenderly. "Mallet..." "Yeah?" "I need you." "You gotta wash me first."

Harley took the shower gel, squirted some into her hands, and lathered them up. She rubbed up and down Mallet's back, sometimes creating a circular motion with her fingers. He groaned when she reached his legs, causing him to get excited. "Did I do that?" Harley giggled innocently. "Mm-hmm." Mallet whispered.

By the time Harley started washing Mallet's chest, neither one of them could wait much longer. Not only did she _wash_ his chest, she kissed up and down, making him moan in pleasure. "Harley..." "What baby?" "I need you."

Mallet pushed Harley up against the wall, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He ran his fingers through her beautiful golden hair, and kissed her neck, making her squeal. The hot water was beating down on them, as they began making love. Harley screamed as she felt Mallet enter her. He pushed his body against hers as hard as he could, and their hips began to move in time with each other. They had their own special rhythm- they always had.

Harley clawed Mallet's back, as she knew that climax was near. "Mallet!" she screamed loudly. "God Harley!" "Hurry! Now!" "Come to me Harley!" They both gasped as they climaxed together. "That. Was. Amazing." Harley whispered, in between ragged breaths. "Yes, it certainly was."

Harley turned off the water, and grabbed two towels for her and Mallet to dry off with. "What do we need two for?" Mallet laughed. "They're very small towels, Mallet. I don't think there's any possible way we could fit in one." "Aw, drat!" They both collapsed, laughing, onto the floor. "Yeah. We should stay like this Cooper." "On the _bathroom floor_?" "Yes. It's kinda nice." "Yeah, I guess it is. You're right. Let's stay like this for a while." "See, I'm always right." Mallet joked. "No you're not. But you were right about one thing." "What's that Harley?" "You knew from the start that I never stopped loving you." Harley smiled. "I guess I did, didn't I?"


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Sebastian Hulce?" Harley thought out loud. Mallet had done some digging, and discovered who the mysterious phone numbers had once belonged to. "Yeah. Who's Sebastian?" Mallet asked. "Roger Thorpe's son." "Roger Thorpe has a son?" Mallet asked, stunned. Roger Thorpe had been one of the most evil, wicked men in Springfield at one time. "Yes. He came to town after Roger died. Apparently he's in love with Holly, or something. There's just something 'off' about him." "Well, yeah, there would be, Cooper. He's Roger's son. Wait- he's in love with Holly? That's creepy." "Yeah, I know. 'Hi, I'm Sebastian, and I'm in love with my dead father's ex-wife.'" Harley joked.

"But what does Sebastian have to do with the Spauldings, dare I ask?" Mallet questioned. "Last I heard he and Blake were trying to _take down_ the Spauldings. You know, carry on Daddy's legacy, so to speak. But I don't know why in the hell he would be _helping_ them." "Well that's what we have to find out Cooper, and there's only one way to do that." "Go back to Springfield," they said in unison.

"Wait a minute Mallet. I'm, like, one of America's Most Wanted, and, you know, I can't really be seen..." "We'll disguise you hon. It worked once before, with, what was her name? You know, the Spaulding secretary you masqueraded as?" "Ruth Karloff, Sir," Harley said, in her "Ruth" voice. "Yeah, her. You could pretend to be, like, some old lady or something. Go around saying 'Get off my property Sonny,' and stuff like that." Harley laughed at the idea. "Um, I don't really think I should say Sonny." "Ok, then don't say Sonny if you don't want Cooper. It doesn't matter to me. Will you play 'Old Lady Harley' though?" "I sure will. But what do we do once we get to Springfield?"


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

After countless hours of thinking, Harley and Mallet conjured up a plan. Blake, Harley's best friend, and Sebastian's sister, would lure Sebastian to Company (the Cooper's restaurant), with the promise of 'information.' Blake wears a wire, which relays feedback to "Old Lady Harley," hiding in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mallet, with a large newspaper to hide his face, will be a lookout, in case anyone gets suspicious.

"Do you think Blake will agree to this?" Mallet asked. "Yes, I do. She's my best friend. She'll help." "Ok, I trust you- here she comes. Go on, Harley. But _be careful_." "Don't worry, Mallet, I'll make sure no one sees me besides Blake."

"Blake!" Harley whispered. "Yeah, who are you?" Blake didn't recognize Harley in disguise. She squinted, trying to see who this old woman was. "HARLEY!" Blake yelled when she recognized her. "_SSSHHH_! God Blake! Could you be any louder?" "Sorry, sorry. What's going on?" "We need your help."

"We? Who's we?" "Mallet and I." "Oh, Mallet, huh?" Blake smirked. "Yeah, now listen. We got a tip about Phillip's murder. It was a couple of phone numbers, and they led us to Sebastian." "My brother?" "How many Sebastian's are there Blake?" "Ok, ok, what do you want _me_ to do?" "Lure Sebastian to Company. Wear this wire, and encourage him to talk to you about the extent of his Spaulding work." "Where will you be?" "Hiding out in the kitchen. Mallet will be the lookout, to make sure no one is on to us. Come on Blake. Please. You have to help us," Harley pleaded.

"Alright I'll help. But two things first." "What?" "One, that disguise looks _hilarious_!" "Thanks. What's two?" "I wanna see Mallet." "Sure thing. Mallet, come out here for a second." "What?" Mallet called from the bushes. "Blake wants to see you." "Oh, ok." Mallet appeared next to Harley. "Hi Blake." "Hi Mallet." "Ok, you saw him, we good now?" "Not quite. Harley, hon, you're, like, glowing. You look so happy. I can't help but wonder-" "Blake that's enough. Yes, we are 'back together,' but _please_ don't tell. I know how big you're mouth is, but Blake, I need you to keep this a secret until _we're _ready to go public." "Ok, I swear to God I won't tell."

"Thanks. Now, meet here in about an hour, and Mallet will attach the wire. Be careful though. If Sebastian's anything like your father, he can smell a setup a mile away." "Yeah, you have to be _very_ careful. One false move could blow this whole thing," Mallet added. "Ok. I'll do better than my best." "Thanks Blake, thank you _so much_. Now, call Sebastian, and ask him to meet you in a little over an hour, and we'll put our plan in motion." "Got it. But Harley, you be careful too." "Don't worry about me Blake, I'll be fine. We all will."


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

"Psst! Blake! Over here!" Harley whisper-yelled. Mallet covered her mouth. "Be quiet! People will hear you." "I think I was supposed to hear her, Mallet," Blake said as she snuck behind the bush. "But the way this one whispers, the whole town would hear." "True, true." "Could you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here! Let's just do this." Harley was getting impatient. "Yeah, ok."

"What do I have to do?" Blake asked, as Mallet secured the recorder. "Just talk about taking down Spaulding, and _casually_ ask him what's going on," Mallet replied. "What if that doesn't work? Then what?" "Pressure him." "How?" "You'll think of something." "C'mon Mallet! I'm serious! And where did Harley go?" "I'm over here!" Harley called from the bench outside Company. "Cooper, you're not supposed to be seen! Get back over here!"Mallet yelled quietly. "I know. I know. I was watching Sebastian. If you guys don't hurry, I think he's gonna leave." "One more second," Mallet grunted as he finished connecting the recorder. "Done." "Alright. Here we go."

"Hey Sebastian," Blake greeted her brother as she entered the restaurant. "Hello Chrissy." (Chrissy is Blake's given name). "We have to talk." "About what?" "Spaulding." "Spaulding what?" "Business. Spaulding business. I wanna know what's going on over there." "Oh. Well, not a hell of a lot. Common rich person stuff." "Fill me in." Blake was unsure how well this would work. "Alright. Alan and Alex are in the midst of acquiring more stocks. They want to take away the stock of all Phillip's ex-wives, except Beth Raines, terminating any ownership rights any of them have." "Oh really? Why? Do you know?" "Not exactly. They believe that it's what Phillip would want. Personally, I don't like them speaking for a dead man." "Why? You speak for Daddy all the time."

Mallet's eyes wandered across the room. "Oh damn!" He thought, as he saw Harley's father, Buzz approaching him. "What am I gonna do?" In the kitchen, Harley also noticed, and tried to get Blake's attention. Luckily, she looked in Harley's direction, just in time. "Buzz!" Blake called out. "Hey Blake. What's going on?" "Not much. You wanna get me and Sebastian refills on our coffee?" "Sure, be right back."

"That was close," Blake whispered, unaware she had spoken out loud. "What was close Chrissy?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Nothing, just talking to myself." "Oh." Blake watched Mallet exit Company, with Harley close behind. "I gotta go Sebastian," she said suddenly. "Now?" "Yeah, now." She began to leave, when Buzz came back with the coffees. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Sorry Buzz, I gotta go. Maybe Sebastian is really thirsty and he'll drink both coffees." "Yeah, ok." "Bye!" She called, walking out the door.

"How'd I do?" Blake asked, sneaking behind the bush once again. "You did great Chrissy!" Mallet teased. "Why does he call you that anyway?" "Because it's what my dad called me. Christina Blake Thorpe, remember?" "Oh yeah. I forgot you had the initial before your name, like me." "Ok, enough about names!" Harley exclaimed. "Sorry. Got off track for a sec. Anyway, did he say anything beneficial?" "Possibly. You did great Blake, even if this doesn't lead anywhere."

"That is _very_ peculiar though. How much stock does each ex have?" Mallet inquired. "Depends." Harley answered. "On what?" "Basically children." "So you have more stock than, say, India?" "Yeah. And Beth has the most. Then me and Olivia, then India, and anyone else he's been married to." "Oh, I get it." "I really do have to go," Blake said, impatiently. "You wanna get this thing off me?" "Sorry. Will do." "Thanks," she said, as Mallet removed the recorder. "You did wonderful Blake," Harley said, as Blake began to leave. "I love you, hon," Blake said. "Love you too. Don't worry, this'll all be over soon," Harley replied. "I hope so. I really hope so."


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

A knock on the door awoke Harley and Mallet from a sound sleep. "What the hell? Who is it?" Mallet called, sleepily. There was no answer, just more incessant knocking. "Who are you and what do you want?" Harley yelled loudly, making Mallet jump. "God, woman! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" "Just go open the door."

"Phillip?" Mallet stood frozen, staring at the man before him. "What did you say?" Harley questioned, joining Mallet at the door. "Oh my God!" Harley gasped. "But, but-" "But I'm dead?" Phillip finished her sentence. "Yeah. But you can't be dead, because you're standing right here. And you can't be here because you're dead!" "Cool it Cooper. I think you're gonna drive the man insane... That is, if he's not already." "I'm not insane," Phillip answered. "But may I come in?"

Once inside, Phillip began to explain everything. "My father and dear Aunt Alex decided that I wasn't fit to run the company any longer. They began terminating all of my stocks, as well as those belonging to my ex-wives." "Right, but what does that have to do with you being dead?" Harley asked. "I'm getting to that. The two geniuses thought, basically, that the only way they could get every ex to surrender their stocks was if they somehow disappeared me." "In other words, make it out like you're six feet under?" "Right. But I was getting really tired of this stupid charade, so I decided to reveal myself." "But why us? Why now?"

"Well, Harley, I heard about your little plan with Blake. You know, to get info out of Sebastian. And I figured you guys were the safest. You don't want anything to do with my family, and you wanna find the truth." "Ok, so, why not go to someone who can actually be seen? Like, say, Gus?" "You just had to bring him up, didn't ya, Cooper?" "Mallet, stop. You know I didn't-" "Yeah, sure. Go on Phillip." "Thanks. I didn't go to Gus, because he's got Spaulding blood coursing through his veins. I know that it can take a hold over you at any moment, and I didn't wanna risk it."

"Ok. But now we have to- wait a minute! You were alive this whole damn time and you let me go down for your murder? What the _hell_ were you thinking?" "I'm sorry Harley. I only just found a way to escape. I would've come forward sooner. You know that. But I couldn't. I'm really sorry." "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for flipping out like that. It's just-" "You had every right to flip out." Mallet laughed at Phillip's comment. "What's so funny?" Harley glared at him. "It's just, well, you're the queen of flip outs. It's your specialty hon. But that's why I love you." "Um, ok. Thanks, I guess. But what are we gonna do now? About Phillip?" "We should call Frank, and tell him the whole story." "Tell him to bring Gus with him." "Why?" "Because I wanna tell him that it's over between him and I. I wanna tell him that I'm with you now."


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

"Harley! Open the door!" Frank called from the hotel hallway. "Coming, coming. Jeesh... so impatient," Harley muttered as she opened the door. As soon as the door was open, Frank rushed in, wrapping his arms around his little sister. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all? What's up?" "Slow down Frank, give her some time to breathe. You Coopers are all alike!" Gus joked. "Yep, we sure are!" Harley smiled, but intentionally avoided Gus's gaze.

"What's wrong honey?" Gus asked, kissing Harley lightly on the lips. "Nothing!" Harley replied, quickly pulling away. "I know that look, Coop, something's up." "Guys! Harley, we'll deal with this later. Let's get to why you're really here." "Why _are_ we here?" Frank questioned. "You'll see. Come on out Phillip." "Phillip?"

"Yes, Phillip. Hello Frank, hello Gus," Phillip said blankly. "But you're dead. And you're here," Frank stammered. "Nice detective work Frank." "What's going on?" "Frank, you take this one down to the station, while I, um, excuse myself. I think Harley and Gus have much to discuss. I'll be in the bar if you need me, Cooper." "Yeah. Thanks Mallet."

When the three men had left, Gus looked at Harley quizzically. "What do we have to discuss babe?" He asked. "This. That. Me and you." "What about us?" "Well, see, that's the thing. There really isn't an 'us' anymore Gus. We're not on the same page with this relationship, and I really don't think it's possible to go back. I mean, I love you, yes, and I always will, but, it's just, you know, I'm not _in love_ with you anymore." Gus just stared blankly at Harley's eyes, unable to speak. His eyes were clouded with tears, on the verge of breaking down. "So, what? This is it? The end? Harley... why? Why do you think this is unfixable? I love you! I love you more than I ever thought I could possibly love another human being! And you're saying it's over?" "I'm so sorry Gus. I really am. It's... I..." "You what? What Harley?" Harley was now on the verge of tears. "I love Mallet."

"You... love... Mallet. Okay. So, then, now what?" "Now, we move on, Gus. It's the only thing we can do. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I wasn't expecting- it just hit me, you know? First loves don't go away, and he was mine, just like I was yours. I hate seeing you hurting like this, but I guess this is how it's supposed to be. I believe that Mallet is my soulmate. I truly do. But you'll always be in my heart. I'll always love you." Harley wiped her tears. "I love you too Harley." The two embraced, and stood together for what seemed like an eternity. "Good bye Gus," Harley whispered. "Good bye Harley."


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

"How'd he take it?" Mallet asked, referring to Gus, when he and Harley were alone again. "Surprisingly well, actually. I thought he was gonna take a temper tantrum and start hauling stuff at me... but he was very mature about it." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 'Cause you don't seem very sure." "That's because I'm not sure, Mallet. He acted very strangely... he even hugged me. It kinda gave me the creeps." Harley was genuinely concerned- Gus hadn't acted like himself.

"Well, does it really matter, Cooper? I mean, we're together, and Gus knows that now, so it shouldn't be a problem." Mallet wondered why Harley was so bent out of shape. "But you don't know Gus. He wants _what_ he wants, _when_ he wants it, and he usually gets it. And when he doesn't get it, he usually flips out." Harley began to pace.

"Harley! Snap out of it. The only thing on your mind right now should be us. Lord knows it's the only thing on _my_ mind." "I'm sorry Mallet, it's just, I still care about Gus, and it hurts to see him hurting. That's all." "It's okay baby, I understand. I know what it's like to hurt someone you love..." Mallet's voice became quiet. "No, honey, don't do that. Don't think about that. We're together, now and forever. That should be the only thing on our minds, remember?" Harley smiled. "Yeah, of course I remember. But I remember everything else too." Mallet's voice was shaky. "So do I. But I try _not_ to dwell on it." "Well, if that's the plan- I can live with it." Mallet chuckled. "Okay!"

Suddenly, Mallet became nervous, making Harley nervous too. "What's wrong Mallet? Did I say something? What?" "No. It's not you. It's just, I have something to do. To ask, actually. And it's scaring me to death. Because it's so important and all." "Huh? What the hell are you going on about Mallet?" Harley couldn't help but giggle at the obvious nervousness in Mallet's eyes. "Don't laugh, Cooper, this is serious!" "Is someone hurt? What?" "No, no one's hurt. But I have to ask you something." "WHAT? Out with it already!"

Mallet walked slowly to the side table by the bed, and opened the drawer. He took out a small, black velvet box, and turned it in his palms a few times. "What's that?" Harley asked, as Mallet walked back towards her. "It's something very important, and very meaningful, and something that represents our undying love for each other." Harley's heart began racing as Mallet knelt down on one knee. "I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. When you left me, you left a hole in my heart- a hole no one but you could mend. I spent eight long years missing you, dreaming of you." Mallet took a breath as he watched Harley's eyes light up. "But then, in the prison, when I saw you again, I felt whole, complete. Even though I knew you were so angry with me, I also knew that you still loved me. I could see it in your eyes. When I gave you a reason to stay with me- when I kissed you- that was when I knew for sure. That was when I knew we were meant to be, we're soulmates. We're so much in love, and I want to pledge my love for you." Mallet began to open the small box. "Harley Davidson Cooper, will you marry me?"

Harley just stared at the diamond ring for a minute, trying to process her thoughts. "Oh my... Mallet. I... I can't believe..." "Take your time honey, you don't have to rush." "No. I know. That ring- it's so beautiful, breathtaking. Oh my God... wow!" Harley couldn't believe that this was happening. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Mallet slid the ring on to Harley's finger, and took her in his arms. "I love you, Harley. I love you so much." "I love you too, Mallet. I really, truly do."


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Harley and Mallet entered Company hand in hand. When they spotted Blake alone in the corner booth, Harley snuck up behind her. "BOO!" Harley yelled. "Oh my - HARLEY! Don't do that!" Harley and Mallet burst into laughter. "Oh, you're here too." Blake turned to Mallet. "Yes. I'm here, Blake." "Okay. That's nice. Tell me _everything_!" Blake turned back to her best friend.

"Everything?" Harley wondered if Blake meant the Phillip stuff, or her and Mallet. "Yeah! What happened? Did my info help you or hurt you?" "Oh, that everything... yeah, it helped. A lot. I'm sure you know by now that Phillip is still alive." "Yeah. He faked his death. Just like he did 15 years ago. And if I remember correctly, that's why a certain someone first came to Springfield." Blake winked at Mallet. "Yes, Blake. You did remember correctly. And ya know what? You're still the same nosy, annoying red-head you were when I met you!" Mallet jokingly pushed Blake. "Okay guys! Stop! It looks like you're flirting!" Harley held her hands between the two, causing her new diamond ring to be exposed.

"Oh my GOD!" Blake screamed at the sight of the ring, causing the whole restaurant to look in her direction. "What? Blake are you okay?" Harley stared at her best friend. "Yeah, it's just - the ring! It's beautiful!" Harley quickly hid her hand in her pocket. "Did you have to alert the whole damn place, Marler?" Mallet gave her a look. "Sorry. Is that what I think it is?" "Yes, Blake. We're engaged." "CONGRATULATIONS!" Blake screamed. "BLAKE! DAMN IT!" "Sorry again."

"Who's congratulating who?" Buzz approached his daughter. "Harley?" "Yes Daddy?" "What's going on, and why the Hell does Blake keep screaming? She's scaring the Baclava." "What? Baclava isn't alive Dad," Harley replied sarcastiacally. "Ok, ok. But why is she endangering the hearing of every single customer?" "Because, Buzz, she's Blake. That's what she does." Buzz turned to look at Mallet. "I didn't ask you! I asked Harley. And what are you doing here anyway?" Buzz was mad as all Hell now. "Why shouldn't he be? Isn't your daughter's fiance allowed in your restaurant?"

"HER WHAT?" "Blaaaaaake..." Harley groaned. "Oh, jeez. Here we go." "Shut up Mallet!" "What the _HELL_ did Blake just say? Please tell me I didn't hear her right! Harley!" Harley eyed Blake evilly. "What did you DO? Why couldn't you just keep your big mouth shut?" "Harley, I'm sorry-" "Everyone stop!" Frank interrupted the feuding. "Hey Frank." "Hey Mallet. Now what's wrong?" "Ask Blake!" Harley growled. "No, ask your father." Blake countered. "Dad? What's wrong?" "Ask the lovebirds over there!"

"Lovebirds?" "Yeah. I guess, since Dad knows now anyway, I can tell you too. Only if you promise not to scream at me." "Sis, why would I scream at you?" "Promise me, Frank." Harley pleaded. "Okay, I promise. Cross my heart." "Okay. The reason everyone's all screamy and yelly is, well... Mallet and I are engaged." "Oh, sis! Congratulations!" "Thanks. Now- everyone else, you better stop screaming, or I'm calling the cops! You're disturbing the peace!" "Sis?" "Yeah?" "I am the cops!" Harley and Frank laughed, with Mallet and Blake joining in seconds later.

"Dad?" "Mmmm..." Buzz grumbled at Harley. "I know you're upset, and I know that you're totally against this, but that changes nothing. Now, you don't have to like it, and truthfully, I don't expect you to. But you're my dad, and I hope that you have the decency to be civil about the situation." "Harley Davidson Cooper, are you giving me an ultimatum?" "Possibly. But I'm not finished. Mallet and I are in love, and we always have been. I never stopped loving him Daddy. And if you don't at least try to accept it... well I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something." "You finished?" "Yes Daddy." "Okay. My response is that I love you, and that'll never change. True, I'm not a big fan of Mr. Mallet here, but that's only because he hurt you before. And I hate seeing you hurt." "Don't worry Buzz." Mallet chimed in. "I've learned my lesson. I love your daughter more than anything in this whole wide world, and I'll never hurt her. Never again. I swear to you." Harley smiled at her lover.

"And now," Harley turned to Blake. "Uh-oh." Blake joked. "You, missy, should be punished. You should be sent to a correctional facility." "I'll take whatever punishment I am handed, Ms. Cooper." "Okay, good. I will be punishing you for your wrongdoings, as was expected." "Yes, yes it was." "What are you up too Cooper?" Mallet glanced at her. "Trust me Mallet. Now, Blake." "Uh, yes Ms. Cooper." "You can stop calling me that." "Okay Harley." "Better. Now, your punishment. You are fully expected to perform Maid of Honor duties at the wedding ceremony of myself and Mr. Mallet." Harley grinned. "YES! I accept my punishment!" The best friends hugged. "And while we're at it, Frank?" Mallet addressed the Chief. "Yes?" "Will you be my Best Man?" "Most definitely!" "Okay, now that that's all settled, can I ask a question?" "Sure, Daddy. What is it?" "Can you _please_ stop talking all proper. You sound like the Spauldings!"


End file.
